Demonic Hanahaki
by ladypennywise
Summary: El amor no tiene fronteras. Ni reglas, ni siquiera es justo. Dos jóvenes amantes, inundados en desgracia y en pétalos de hermosas flores, sellaron su camino. ONE-SHOT.


Demonic Hanahaki.

Dolía.

Él no podía describir en palabras lo mucho que dolía.

Así como tampoco no podía describir en palabras lo mucho que la amaba.

Hiei no supo cuándo, en qué maldito momento estos sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer, cada vez más fuertes y haciéndose con más terreno dentro de su cabeza. Debió ser… debió ser desde aquella vez en la que sus centelleantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, un rojo carmesí que hervían siempre en fuego peligroso; alejando a cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a estar cerca suyo. Pero, ella no le tuvo miedo y sus joyas esmeraldas se mantuvieron siempre suaves.

Ella lo comprendió. Ella lo cuidó. Ella se aseguraba de extender su calor por todo su ser cuando sus emociones tomaban control de sí mismo y comenzaba a matar descontroladamente. Arropándolo con sus delgados brazos pálidos y recargando su cabeza en su suave pecho, acariciando con la dulzura de una madre todo su rebelde cabello negro, relajándolo y eliminando todas sus emociones negativas como si se hubieran dispersado en el aire, hasta que cayó dormido; por primera vez completamente inconsciente de su entorno. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan acogedor y cómodo, que realmente descansara su mente.

Soñó con aquellos ojos. Más verdes que el pasto de la primavera y que incluso se iluminaban en otros tonos del bosque. Su visión se tiñó de rosa, al abrazar a esa mujer hermosa desde atrás, juguetonamente, a lo que los dos reían. Y sonrió, todavía aferrado con su puño a las ropas de esa misma mujer, no queriéndola dejar ir nunca. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

Su aroma, su delicioso aroma a flores silvestres que su largo cabello de flor desprendía elegantemente; balanceándose como cascada por la fina curva de su espalda. Junto con la suavidad de su blanca piel enrojecida, cada vez que lo abrazaba o lo tocaba; cantándole palabras bonitas que calentaban su corazón como a un niño pequeño. Lo hacía sentir protegido, que siempre estaría bien y a salvo a su lado, e incluso… querido. Sí. Ella lo hizo sentir que lo quería.

Fue desde ahí que comenzó a amarla. La amaba más que a cualquier cosa en este bendito mundo. No dudaría ni un segundo en dar la vida por Sakura si fuese necesario. Así fue como pasó, la amó durante diez largos años en los que convivían a diario, entrenaban, se cuidaban, reían y discutían. Hiei se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.

Y ahora, ella se había ido.

Su respiración se había atascado en su garganta cuando Kurama, consternado por su estado y la tristeza modificando sus finos rasgos, le notificó del retorno de Sakura a su verdadero mundo. Allá en Konoha.

Lejos, muy lejos de él.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esconder los mil sentimientos que comenzaron a burbujear dentro suyo como una estocada, más allá del asombro que decoró sus facciones. Miró hacia abajo, apretó los dientes y frunció profundo el ceño; no molestándose en decirle algo al demonio zorro antes de desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que cualquiera de ellos lo escucharan, se derrumbó.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo las calientes gotas saladas resbalar una por una en sus sonrojadas mejillas, mojándolas y marcando su camino. Ni siquiera le importaba lo patético que se veía, él sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

En el hermoso y sonriente rostro de su amor perdido, Sakura Haruno.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué repentinamente se esfumó de ahí? ¿de su lado?

Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse de él, simplemente desapareció.

Se acercó una mano al pecho y apretó su centro, tratando de disipar al menos un poco el intenso dolor que apareció de la nada.

Dolía. Sí que dolía.

Estaba enojado, estaba enojado con Sakura a unos niveles que nunca pensó que podría estarlo. Eso significaba… ¿Que todo lo que pasaron nunca significó algo para ella? ¿nunca le importó?

De un momento a otro, se le dificultó respirar. Se colocó una mano en la boca, a lo que tosió y tosió por largos segundos, sintiendo algo suave caer en su palma, abultándose a lo que se llenaba el pequeño espacio de esa suavidad extraña.

Cuando despegó su mano y volteó a ver su contenido, sus pupilas se contrajeron en completo shock.

 _Flores de cerezo._

Hiei comenzó a escupir _flores de Sakura_ como si estas representaran su propia sangre.

Todavía arrodillado en el suelo, con más y más pétalos rosados salpicados de rojo rubí, deslizándose de sus labios y terminando esparcidos por el suelo, decorando su oscura figura. Hiei miró el cielo.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, brillando ante la luz del sol por su reflejo acuoso. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Cuando tosía, las flores pálidas de aquél árbol que le recordaba fuertemente a su amada salían a borbotones colosales de su boca. Llenando su pecho con rapidez como llegó.

Sonrío a la nada.

 _¿Así es como querías que esto terminara, Sakura?_

Perdió la fuerza y cayó al suelo, muerto.

Murió amándola.

Fue llevada en contra de su voluntad. Sakura no quería volver a Konoha.

Les había rogado a Sasuke y Naruto que la dejaran ahí, que trataría de visitarlos luego. Ellos hicieron caso omiso, y se la llevaron prácticamente arrastrando. Ella lloró en alto su nombre, pero él nunca la escuchó antes de que el portal se la tragara.

Ahora… ahora estará lejos de él. Estará lejos de Hiei, y no podrá volver a verlo nunca más.

Sentada en la orilla de su cama, Sakura lloró horriblemente por horas. Pensando en el demonio del que se había enamorado hace ya más de diez años. En él, y en sus hermosos ojos carmesí junto con su cabello de cuervo y ropas índigo.

La kunoichi, con la cara más roja e hinchada que nunca ha tenido, de pronto sintió su garganta contraerse con cosquillas muy poco identificables. Por auto reflejo, tosió duramente con una mano tapando su boca, hasta que pudo sentir su garganta aclararse un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a llenarse.

Con su vista nublada por las lágrimas y las náuseas, ella miró su palma. Abrió los ojos estupefacta al darse cuenta que se trataban de _pétalos de flor,_ más específicamente _claveles rojos._ Tan rojos que le recordaron a su amado demonio otra vez… ahora una parte de él vivía dentro suyo.

Y Sakura estaba más que feliz con ello.

Conseguir que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones era más complicado según transcurría el tiempo. Pero a ella ya no le importaba. ¿qué caso tenía luchar contra la muerte si nunca iba a volver a verlo?

Aun así, tosió y tosió por casi un minuto entero, pero las flores parecían nunca acabarse. Entre lágrimas y una sonrisa de puro dolor y deleite decorando sus labios espesos, Sakura pronunció.

 _Siempre te amaré, Hiei. Te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo._

Cayó recostada en su cama, a lo que su corazón dejó lentamente de latir. Pero su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

Ellos se reunirán. Su amor preservará por los fines de los tiempos allá, en el paraíso.


End file.
